Child of Time
by Beanacre0
Summary: When the Doctor left Rose, the heart of the TARDIS let some energy through. It turned Rose into a Time Lord and made her pregnant with the Doctor's baby. So what happens when they finally meet again? 10xRose with Donna and Martha as well. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

As the Doctor let a tear slide down his cheek, the console let out a bright light from the heart of the TARDIS and it slipped through the crack in time, unnoticed by the Doctor. Rose was walking to the car, sadly, when a bright light hurtled towards her and settled itself on chest and abdomen. Within a second, the light faded. Rose frowned, but shrugged it off as some TARDIS residue leaving her body.

Rose looked over the scene in front of her. A woman's body lay splayed out on the pavement after falling from a levitation beam from the spaceship. As she looked, a woman walked over and tapped her shoulder. Rose turned to look at her. "If you see a woman looking for something, tell her that bin there. It'll make sense to her." She told her. With that, the ginger haired woman turned and walked away hurriedly. Rose turned back to the scene. With a final look, she walked away, feeling disappointed that she hadn't found him. She faded out of existence and reappeared in her new universe. "Mummy!" Rose spun round to see a little girl sat with Pete Tyler in the living room of the Tyler Mansion. "Sapphire? Saffy what are you doing up?" She gasped. Rose dropped down to her knees as the girl jumped off her granddad's knee and ran into her arms. "She wanted to see you." Pete smiled, walking over to his daughter and granddaughter. Rose stood up, Sapphire on her hip. "Ok. Where's mum?" She asked. "Putting Tom to bed." Pete replied, walking past his daughter to the whiskey cabinet. Rose smiled and turned to leave. "I'm going to put Saffy to bed now." She announced. Pete nodded and watched them go. When the Doctor said goodbye, Rose became a shell, but then Sapphire was born. Rose became her old self again, Sapphire was her reason to live, her angel.

Rose walked into a bedroom with two beds. Jackie Tyler was hunched over one, stroking a little boy's blonde hair. Rose smiled at her mum and brother. "Mum?" She called softly. Jackie turned round and caught sight of her daughter and granddaughter. "Rose, you're back. Did you find him?" She asked. Rose sighed sadly and walked over to a bed at the far end. She pulled the covers back and placed Sapphire in it. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and sat back, watching her little girl. "Well?" Jackie asked. Rose turned. "Well, what?" She said, confused. "Did you find him?" Jackie repeated, exasperated. "No. He was close, I could feel it." Rose sighed. "Mummy?" Rose turned to her daughter. "Yes, Saffy." She smiled. "Can you tell me more stories about Daddy?" Sapphire asked, tiredly. "On my fourth trip with him, we landed in this museum of alien things. The man that owned it had one living alien. It was a single Dalek. It was dying, but I touched it and it repaired itself. But it absorbed some of my DNA and had feelings now other than hate. I got trapped with it, but it couldn't kill me. Your dad went to kill it, but I stopped him. He told the Dalek it had feelings and it became really upset. It had already killed hundreds of people, but couldn't kill me or the man that owned the museum. It asked me to order it to kill itself. I did and it died, alone." Rose told her child. Sapphire looked sad for a bit. She reached out a hand and placed it over her mum's heart. She felt it beat for a bit, then moved her hand to the other side of Rose's chest. Another heart beat. The day the Doctor left, Rose changed physically. She and Sapphire were Time Lords.


	2. Hogwarts A Home

Hey, I'm just letting you know I made a Harry Potter Roleplaying site with a section for X-Overs. I would like some members if any of you feel up to it. I also need a helper to run it, a second in command. So please sign up and get RPing.

It's found here:

hogwartsahomerp (.) forumotion (.) com (/) forum (.) htm

Please check it out :)


End file.
